Everything I Own: 2012
by Kaoru Hiiyama
Summary: Indonesian version of Everything I Own, set after the 70th episode of the 1999 anime. As Kurapika finally can confront the Spider Head fairly, they fought at last, but seems like life has it's own scenario about them both. CHAPTER 4 UPDATED! R&R please!
1. Explosion

Everyoneee~

This is the revised version of Everything I Own, and it's purely written of my imagination

It's basically made of a song with same title, as I recalled it correctly, performed by Vanessa Hudgens as a soundtrack of a movie called Bandslam.

But, due to some reason here and there, it turns out to being like this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Hunter x Hunter and all its characters belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Rating**: T, for possible swearing

**Genre**: Friendship, Adventure, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, etc

**Warning**: OOC-ness, Female Kurapika, Canon, Typos, etc

**Remember, this is not exactly like the English one**

**No free silent reader, pay with a review**

* * *

><p><strong>Everything I Own: 2012<strong>

CHAPTER 1—**Explosion****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Kurapika's POV]<strong>

Tidak ada hari yang bisa lebih buruk dari hari ini.

Disinilah aku, dalam sebuah pertarungan dengan seseorang yang sudah lama kunantikan untuk bisa bertarung denganku, akhirnya, setelah penantian yang begitu panjang, aku bisa bertarung dengannya secara fair, tanpa ada pengganggu dan gangguan sama sekali.

Agaknya aku sedikit berpikir mengapa aku masih bisa bertahan sampai detik ini dan bagaimana caranya ia bisa menemukan dan bertarung denganku seperti ini, padahal beberapa bulan sebelumnya, ia terbelenggu, dan akulah yang membuatnya terbelenggu seperti itu.

Jujur saja, saat ini aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana, apakah aku harus bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah mengizinkan pertarungan ini terjadi dan membantuku bertahan hingga detik ini, atau justru aku harus merutuki nasib karena sepertinya akulah yang saat ini posisinya tersudut.

* * *

><p>Kami sudah seperti ini sejak pagi, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertahan untuk tidak mendapatkan luka yang fatal hingga saat ini, okay, itu semua adalah karena kemampuan Holy Chain-ku dan mungkin kekuatanku sendiri, kurasa.<p>

Tetapi keadaannya juga tidak begitu buruk, ia hanya mendapat beberapa luka yang kurasa bukan masalah besar buatnya.

Dia juga tetap terlihat tenang dalam pertarungan ini, yang amat sangat kubenci, tak ada keraguan soal itu.

Tempat ini pasti akan berantakan, aku tahu itu, karena jelas sudah terlihat buktinya, meskipun sebenarnya aku memilih tempat ini juga karena ini adalah tempat yang terabaikan dan tak berpenghuni sehingga aku tidak perlu khawatir akan adanya manusia tak berdosa yang lewat disekitar sini dan terkena dampak pertarungan kami, tapi sepertinya keadaan alam ditempat ini begitu kokoh sehingga cukup kuat untuk tidak runtuh setelah kami menggunakannya untuk bertarung sampai detik ini, dan kurasa setelah ini aku harus lebih fokus pada pertarungan ini, atau dia akan berada diatas angin, ya, suatu keadaan yang sangat kuhindari.

* * *

><p>Saat aku tengah berusaha untuk menghabisi pria dihadapanku ini, ia melihatku dan aku bisa melihat sebuah tawa kecil yang kuanggap sebagai penghinaan terhadapku,<p>

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Ada yang lucu?", desisku penuh emosi sambil melemparkan death glare padanya pemuda itu,

"Kau, apa kau benar-benar berpikir kau bisa mengalahkanku? Benar-benar pikiran yang naïf dan menghibur", katanya tenang, atau harus kubilang dingin dan tanpa emosi, aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas hal ini tentu membuat emosiku lebih naik lagi,

"Menghibur? Sebaiknya kau jaga mulutmu atau itu akan menjadi kata-kata terakhirmu", kataku penuh emosi sembari menjaga jarak diantara kami sampai beberapa meter, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga,

"Kata-kata terakhir? Sepertinya aku mendengar hal yang sama darimu beberapa waktu yang lalu, namun sampai hari ini, kau sepertinya tidak mampu melakukan sesuatu untuk itu, kasihan", katanya dengan nada dingin lagi, yang jelas membuatku kesal, dan dari caranya berbicara, sudah tergambar dengan jelas sekali kalau ia sedang mempermainkanku, dan bersenang-senang atas permainannya, yang tentunya sangat aku benci.

* * *

><p>Matahari tampaknya mulai tergelincir ke ufuk barat dan aku menjadi lebih kesal melihatnya, kami sudah bertarung hampir seharian dan sampai saat ini kami berdua masih sama-sama berdiri dan akulah yang berada dalam posisi yang kurang menguntungkan, dengan segala luka dan rasa lelah yang begitu hebat, sedang dia, ironisnya, hanya mendapat beberapa luka ringan dan tidak tampak lelah sama sekali.<p>

"Hanya itu?-", aku mendengar ia berujar dengan nada mengejek,

"Sedikit kurang dari ekspektasiku mengenai Chain Assassin yang membunuh dua rekanku", katanya datar meski terdengar seperti ejekan ditelingaku, dan sayangnya, harus kuakui kalau dia benar, meski aku tak akan pernah mengakuinya terang-terangan, tapi setidaknya aku tidak berbohong pada diriku sendiri kan?

* * *

><p>Tetapi nampaknya aku, maksudku, kami, terlalu serius dengan lawan kami sendiri sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah meteor yang menurutku cukup besar, sedang bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah kami berdua.<p>

Detik dimana kami menyadari keberadaan meteor raksasa itu sangatlah terlambat, ia sudah berada dalam jarak yang tinggal beberapa inci dari kami dan tampak begitu besar, sehingga kami tidak sempat menghindar jauh sebelum sang meteor meledak saat menyentuh tanah.

Sebuah ledakan, ya, ledakan yang cukup besar dan hebat sehingga aku tidak punya waktu untuk melihat sekitar, apalagi mencari tahu keadaan musuh besarku itu, yang memang tidak penting, dan lebih bagus kalau dia sampai tewas.

Aku jatuh dalam posisi berlutut dalam ledakan berpasir itu,

_sial, debunya tebal sekali_, gerutuku, pandanganku saat ini benar-benar terbatas, paling hanya beberapa inci disekitarku, dan entah hanya perasaanku atau bukan, tapi yang jelas aku merasa sekitarku menjadi lebih besar, bahkan sampai pakaian yang kukenakan saat ini.

Seiring berjalannya waktu aku merasa semakin dan semakin lemah, seakan-akan seluruh energiku terkuras dan aku bahkan tidak sanggup lagi untuk berlutut, kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap, begitu gelapnya hingga aku yakin kemungkinan besar aku sedang tidak sadarkan diri, tepat pada saat itu, detik itu lebih tepatnya, aku hanya berharap keadaan pria itu tidak lebih baik dari aku, dan membunuhku dalam tidurku.

**[End of POV]**

* * *

><p>Disebuah lahan berpasir yang tak berpenghuni, tampak seorang pemuda bermantel panjang terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan kefokusannya,<p>

"Nggggh..", lenguhnya sambil berusaha untuk mengangkat tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lelah.

Pemuda itu lantas memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, ia lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang sebelumnya tersisir rapi kearah belakang kepalanya, hingga helaian demi helaian rambutnya yang berwarna hitam itu jatuh menutupi keningnya dan membingkai wajahnya.

Lalu dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki ia beranjak dari posisi tertidur dan duduk dengan berselonjor kaki, kedua bola mata onyx itu dipendarkannya kesekelilingnya, dan ia agak terkejut karena tempat ini terlihat asing baginya,

_kenapa aku bisa berada disini?_, ia bertanya pada kepalanya sendiri dan belum mendapatkan satu jawabanpun dari sana. Pandangan matanya lalu jatuh pada sosok yang juga dalam keadaan tergeletak tak berdaya, iapun tidak berpikir panjang dan segera saja menghampiri sosok itu, mencoba membangunkan manusia satu-satunya yang bisa dilihatnya ditempat ini.

* * *

><p>"H-hei, bangun, kau belum mati kan?", ia mendengar suara yang begitu familiar menyapa telinganya, dan sedikit guncangan dari orang yang sama, sekuat tenaga ia mencoba membuka matanya, dan voila! Sebuah kejutan! Sosok yang beberapa saat yang lalu bertarung dengannya sekarang mencoba membangunkannya dengan gerakan yang perlahan,<p>

"APA YANG KAUUUU…", matanya membulat penuh ketakutan, bagaimana mungkin? Detik terakhir yang dia ingat, ia sedang bertarung dengan pemuda ini, tapi sekarang, orang yang sama tengah membangunkannya dengan perlahan,

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau bahkan bisa bicara?", tanya sang pemuda, yang tak lain adalah Kuroro Lucilfer, musuh besarnya.

Hal ini membuat Kurapika menyadari kalau suaranya tidak bisa keluar, serta bahwa tubuhnya berubah, menjadi sosok seorang gadis,

_tidak mungkin…._, katanya dalam pikirannya sendiri, ia berubah, menjadi seorang perempuan, bukan laki-laki seperti sebelumnya, rambutnya pun mengikal sedikit, tapi tidak bergitu panjang, bahkan belum mencapai bahunya, dan saat ia menatap sosok dihadapannya ia juga dapat melihat bahwa sosok itu terlihat lebih muda, seakan-akan mereka seusia, karena ia terlihat lebih tinggi sebelumnya, dengan raut wajah yang jelas menampakkan ia berada di pertengahan 20-an, bukan seperti sekarang dimana ia terlihat masih begitu belia, mungkin agak akhir usia belasan, seperti dirinya.

_Apa yang terjadi_?¸ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri lagi,

_apa mungkin ini efek dari ledakkan barusan?_, ia mulai mengandaikan, yang tanpa sadar membuatnya terus menatap kearah mata onyx sang Lucilfer dengan tatapan menerawang jauh, Kuroro menatap balik pada Kurapika dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya,

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kita berada disini? Dan…siapa aku?", tanya sang pemuda polos, sambil menatap langsung mata aquamarine pemuda yang baru saja berubah menjadi seorang gadis dihadapannya ini, ia, sementara itu, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan seluruh runtutan kejadian diantara mereka, terutama saat suaranya sama sekali tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya, dan rasa kemanusiaan dalam dirinya tidak mengizinkannya berlaku kasar pada pria yang sekarang tampak hampir seusia dengan dirinya itu, dan jelas-jelas kehilangan ingatannya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** End words

I accept no silent reader, you read, you review.


	2. Fake

Everyoneee~

This is the revised version of Everything I Own, and it's purely written of my imagination

It's basically made of a song with same title, as I recalled it correctly, performed by Vanessa Hudgens as a soundtrack of a movie called Bandslam.

But, due to some reason here and there, it turns out to being like this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Hunter x Hunter and all its characters belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Rating**: T for possible swearing

**Genre**: Friendship, Adventure, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, etc

**Warning**: OOC-ness, Female Kurapika, Canon, Typos, etc

**Remember, this is not exactly like the English one**

**No free silent reader, pay with a review**

* * *

><p><strong>Everything I Own: 2012<strong>

CHAPTER 2—**Fake**

* * *

><p>Adalah beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu berhasil menggunakan Holy Chain-nya untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukanya, dan juga luka-luka pemuda itu.<p>

Sayangnya, hal ini tidak membuat suara dan wujudnya kembali, dan buruknya (atau baiknya) hal yang sama juga berlaku pada sang pemuda bermata onyx dihadapannya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas berat, sambil memejamkan kedua matanya agar ia bisa berpikir jernih, seakan dalam meditasi, lalu ia membawa tas selempangnya kehadapannya dan merogohnya, sementara sang pemuda terus saja memperhatikannya tanpa bertanya, ia masih belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan oleh gadis itu tetapi ia memilih untuk diam saja dan memperhatikannya, sebab tak sedikitpun dari gerakan gadis itu yang terlihat seperti ancaman dalam penglihatannya.

Setelah beberapa waktu berselang, akhirnya gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah notes dan pena, kemudian ia mulai menuliskan sesuatu dalam notes itu, sesuatu yang singkat, untuk kemudian ditunjukkannya pada pemuda berambut hitam dihadapannya,

"Na..ma..mu..Ku..ro..ro", pemuda itu mengeja setiap suku kata yang terlukis diatas notes berwarna putih itu,

"Maksudmu, namaku adalah Kuroro?", ia menatap mata gadis itu. dan bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, gadis muda berambut pirang itu tidak melakukan apapun kecuali mengangguk,

"Lalu..namamu?", tanya Kuroro dengan nada suara yang menunjukkan rasa penasarannya, Kurapika membulatkan mata birunya kaget dan ia merasa terhenyak seketika,

_Apakah akan baik-baik saja, jika dia tahu namaku yang sesungguhnya?_, tanya gadis itu dalam hatinya, meski secara fisik ia justru menatap mata onyx milik Kuroro dan menelusurinya, kemudian menyadari bahwa ia sedang menatap mata musuhnya seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, dan itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah dilakukannya sehingga ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas semua itu.

Setelah mempertimbangkan semua kemungkinan yang ada, akhirnya Kurapika memutuskan, untuk tidak memberitahukan namanya sendiri pada pemuda ini, dan sebagai gantinya ia akan menuliskan nama yang lain dalam notes itu, dan memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa seorang pengidap amnesia akan mengetahui kebohongannya adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah terlintas dalam pikiran gadis itu, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri dengan menghela nafas, dan menuliskan informasi yang ia rencanakan,

"Jadi namamu...Lucia?", tanya Kuroro heran, Kurapika pun ikut heran, ia mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap bingung, lalu membalik buku notes yang seukuran dengan satu telapak tangannya itu,

_Oh Tuhan, inikan halaman yang kupakai untuk menuliskan daftar nama tokoh dalam novel buatan Senritsu_, pikir gadis itu panik, namun belum sempat ia mencari-cari nama yang tadi ditulisnya,

"Ada apa?", tanya pemuda itu dengan nada khawatir, Kurapika terkesiap, lalu ia segera menunjukkan tulisannya yang sebenarnya pada halaman lain,

"Bukan, tadi halaman yang salah, seharusnya aku menunjukkan halaman ini ", tulis gadis itu di bawah nama yang ditulisnya pada halaman yang seharusnya itu,

"Oh, baiklah", jawab Kuroro dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak seperti ia yang sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, Adia, sebenarnya ada apa diantara kita? Dan kenapa kita bisa sampai ketempat ini?", tanya pemuda itu sambil menggesturkan kearah tempat mereka bangun tadi, mereka sudah menghabiskan beberapa menit dalam keheningan, dan Kurapika yang sempat melamun diam, tentu saja terkejut, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menuliskan sesuatu didalam notes-nya, untuk kemudian ditunjukkan pada pemuda itu,<p>

"Kita teman, dan kita sampai ketempat ini karena sebuah kecelakaan yang aku juga tidak begitu ingat", jawab gadis itu dalam bentuk tulisan, yang dibacakan oleh pemuda disampingnya dengan suara baritonnya yang cukup khas, meski sebenarnya semua kalimat dalam tulisan itu adalah kebohongan yang nyata,

_Kutuklah aku dengan kebohongan ini, tapi memberitahunya hal yang sejujurnya akan membuatku terancam, Ya Tuhan, apa aku tidak boleh bersikap egois sedikit saja?_, tanya gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri, ia merasa seperti orang jahat dengan kebohongannya yang benar-benar didasarkan pada keinginan egoisnya untuk tidak merasa terancam, dan yang membuatnya merasa lebih jahat dan konyol adalah kenyataan bahwa ia sedang membohongi seorang pengidap amnesia, yang akan mempercayai semua perkataannya mentah-mentah, karena ia tidak tahu bahwa sang gadis berbohong, tentang semua hal, kecuali nama pemuda itu,

"Jadi, dimana kau tinggal sebelumnya, Adia? Ataukah kita tinggal bersama?", tanya pemuda itu lagi, Kurapika tentu saja kaget dengan pertanyaan yang ia tidak sangka akan dipertanyakan itu, tapi kemudian dia memutar otaknya untuk mencari jawaban yang sesuai dengan bekal pengetahuannya,

"Kita bepergian, tidak menetap", jawab gadis itu melalui notes-nya, pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan wajah heran,

"Baiklah, kalau begitu...sudah berapa lama kita bepergian?", ujar pemuda itu lagi, dengan nada bertanya yang sama yang membuat Kurapika semakin jenuh saja, namun saat pemuda itu menatap matanya secara langsung, memohon jawaban atas pertanyaannya, Kurapika terdiam.

Kristal onyx itu bertemu dengan kristal aquamarine yang terpaku itu, dan dalam sekejap saja, pertemuan kedua bola mata itu mampu membuat detak jantung gadis itu menjadi tak beraturan, dan ia merasakan wajahnya menghangat meskipun malam ini sangatlah dingin,

"Selama yang aku ingat", jawab gadis itu dalam bentuk tulisan, kemudian ia menghela nafas, sambil memikirkannya, cara pemuda itu merespon semua pernyataannya, yang kebanyakan adalah bohong, telah menyebabkan sebuah sensasi yang asing menelusuri relung kalbunya, dan Kurapika mulai meragukan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Keduanya lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, yah, siapa yang bisa tahan hidup di tebing bebatuan yang tak berpenghuni, apalagi dengan kondisi yang sangat aneh yang mereka hadapi saat ini, dan sangat tidak mungkin mereka akan tinggal bahkan untuk satu malampun di tempat itu, ya, sangat tidak mungkin.<p>

Saat mereka mulai berjalan, berdampingan, Kurapika menyumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi menatap mata onyx Kuroro secara langsung, karena kedua bola mata itu menjadi sangat berbahaya untuknya, mereka membuatnya merasa seperti gadis yang terhipnotis dalam pesona yang dipancarkan oleh sesuatu dibalik kedalaman mata itu, dan membuat sang gadis merasa sulit meninggalkan pemiliknya, dia.

"Ada yang menganggu pikiranku, Adia, bagaimana kita bisa berkomunikasi jika notes-mu habis, aku tidak pernah belajar bahasa isyarat sebelumnya, atau..aku mungkin telah melupakannya", ujar pemuda itu tanpa menoleh pada gadis pirang disampingnya, yang hanya berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, dan terdiam tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan sang pemuda,

_Bagaimana jika para Laba-laba itu menemukannya? Atau ia secara tiba-tiba mengingat masa lalunya?_, pikir gadis itu sambil bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kepalanya tertunduk dan ia membiarkan tatapannya menyapu jalanan, sementara pemuda itu menyadari hal ini saat sang gadis tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya, dan terlihat sedang berpikir sendirian,

_Apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini?_, ia bertanya dalam hati sambil terus mengamati gerak-gerik gadis itu, yang terlihat begitu pucat dan kurus, seakan dia bukan tipe pengelana dalam kriterianya, tapi gadis itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia andalkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, dan ia tidak ingin membuat gadis ini pergi.

* * *

><p>Lamunan gadis itu terusik dengan getaran dari dalam tas selempangnya, iapun merogoh benda didalam tas itu dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, sebuah pesan tertera disana.<p>

_Sender: Leorio_

_Kurapika, kami mendengar dari Senritsu kalau kau bertarung dengan Laba-laba lagi, apa itu benar? Kau benar-benar belum bisa membiarkan mereka ya._

Kurapika benar-benar tersinggung dengan pernyataan itu, apa yang dikatakan Leorio dalam pesan singkat itu benar-benar telah membuatnya merasa diremehkan, sungguh, dan Kurapika adalah orang yang paling benci dikhawatirkan secara berlebihan, meskipun itu adalah orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya, dan lebih jauh lagi, ia adalah seorang laki-laki, yang meskipun saat ini ia sedang terjebak dalam sosok seorang gadis, ia tetap memiliki kekuatannya, tapi...MEREKA TIDAK TAHU KALAU IA MENJADI PEREMPUAN, dan itu berarti teman-temannya telah mengkhawatirkan dirinya secara berlebihan, dan ini benar-benar telah memancing emosi gadis pirang itu, sehingga ia mencengkram ponselnya, dan tentu saja, hal ini tak luput dari perhatian sang pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya,

"Ada apa, Adia?", tanya pemuda itu yang membuat sang gadis nyaris berteriak, mungkin sudah, tapi ia terlihat seperti orang yang menganga karena terkejut lantaran ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali, iapun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, menyatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja dan meyakinkan pemuda itu soal ini adalah jalan terbaik yang bisa dipikirkan gadis itu.

Pada saat yang sama, ditempat lain, si pengirim pesan, Leorio, sedang mencoba menghubungi gadis itu, tapi kali ini tidak diangkatnya,

"Bagaimana, Leorio?", tanya seorang pemuda berambut putih didekatnya,

"Tidak bisa dihubungi, entah tidak ada sinyal, atau..yang lainnya", jawab Leorio pasrah, ia mengangkat bahunya, Killua mengepal tangannya geram,

"Dia itu..", desisnya, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana Kurapika bisa sampai sekeras itu tidak ingin dihentikannya kalau sudah berurusan dengan Laba-laba, mendengar percakapan kedua temannya yang sepertinya begitu merutuki sikap Kurapika yang selalu mengucilkan diri dari dunia jika berhadapan dengan Genei Ryodan, ya, memang, sikapnya tidak bisa dibenarkan juga, karena mau bagaimana pun, mereka teman kan?,

"Sudahlah", ujar Gon tiba-tiba, nada suaranya menampakkan protesnya, dan mendengar hal ini, baik Killua maupun Leorio kehabisan kata secara mendadak,

"Itu kan baru berita, mungkin saja Kurapika punya urusan lain, dia kan bekerja", kata Gon tegas, dan tentu saja kata-katanya itu sukses membuat Leorio dan Killua diam, meskipun dalam hati mereka masih tidak puas dengan hasil kesimpulan Gon, yang memang selalu memandang orang dari segi positifnya.

* * *

><p>Seakan masih belum cukup, sekali lagi takdir mempertemukan mereka berdua dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemui oleh Kurapika untuk saat ini, Neon, beserta Basho dan Senritsu.<p>

Untung saja, mereka tadi sempat mengunjungi salah satu toko untuk mengganti pakaian mereka yang kotor dari tanah tak bertuan tadi, sehingga situasi pertemuan ini tidak akan terlalu canggung,

"Kuroro?", panggil Neon dengan nada ceria, Kurapika meliriknya dengan sedikit tersentak, namun ia berusaha menguasai dirinya sendiri,

"Oh Tuhan, kukira kita tidak akan bertemu lagi sejak saat itu", sambung gadis berambut pink itu, ia tersenyum sangat manis, cukup manis untuk pemuda semacam Kuroro mungkin, tapi, tetap saja, ia tidak bisa mengingat pernah bertemu dengan gadis berambut pink ini,

"Maaf, tapi aku terkena amnesia baru-baru ini, bisa kau beritahu aku siapa namamu, Nona?", tanya Kuroro dengan nada sopan, yang tentu saja membuat Kurapika tidak terkejut, namun ia juga mendapatkan satu label baru untuk Danchou Genei Ryodan ini, 'perayu', ya, kata apa lagi yang tepat untuk menggambarkan seorang pemuda yang mampu berbicara dengan nada seperti ini pada seorang gadis, sementara untuk bicara padanya beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia benar-benar terdengar seperti bajingan sombong yang menyebalkan, ah, tentu saja, ini menjelaskan semuanya, termasuk perubahan cara bicaranya ketika mereka bangun pertama kali di tebing itu.

"Neon Nostrade, kita bertemu beberapa bulan yang lalu di gedung cemetary", papar Neon ringan, yang tanpa disadarinya telah mengingatkan pemuda itu akan sesuatu,

_Mungkin Adia tahu soal gadis ini_, pikirnya sambil menoleh pada Kurapika, dan bertanya,

"Kau tahu siapa dia?", dengan suara perlahan, dan Kurapika hanya menggeleng pelan,

_Tentu saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana pertemuan kalian!_, gerutu gadis itu dalam kepalanya sendiri.

Kurapika mengamati orang-orang yang merupakan rekannya dan bosnya itu, ia menghela nafas, untuk sementara ini, sebisa mungkin ia ingin menghindari kontak dengan siapapun, yang berhubungan dengan dunianya sebelum hari ini.

"Siapa gadis ini Kuroro?", tanya Neon penasaran, ia mengamati gadis berambut pirang itu lekat-lekat, mencoba menelusuri sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa familiar dengan gadis itu,

"Dia adalah satu-satunya kenalanku, namanya Adia", jawab Kuroro sambil memperkenalkan Kurapika,

"Oh, begitu ya, kalau begitu salam kenal _sainganku_, Adia", ujar Neon sambil mengulurkan tangannya, tentu saja ia meninggalkan bagian 'sainganku' itu untuk dirinya sendiri dan ia mencoba tersenyum manis pada gadis itu tapi Kurapika justru mewaspadai senyumannya, hanya saja, mengingat dia adalah seorang yang sangat beretika, ia membalas uluran tangan Neon dengan senyum yang hampir tulus,

"Ada apa dengannya Kuroro? Kenapa dia tidak bicara?", tanya Neon setelah ia menarik tangannya kembali, Kurapika hanya menunduk sebal, dan sepertinya Kuroro dapat merasakan emosi negatif dari gadis itu,

"Ia menjadi bisu karena kecelakaan yang menghapus masa laluku", kata Kuroro singkat, ia tidak merasa berkepentingan menjelaskan semuanya pada Nona Pink ini,

"Oh, maaf...", kata Neon yang merasa bersalah atas sikap buruknya terhadap gadis bisu itu, Kurapika pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum miris, yang kelihatannya tidak dimengerti juga oleh gadis itu.

* * *

><p>"Sekarang kita kemana?", tanya Kuroro datar, Kurapika hanya terdiam dalam renungannya sendiri, tadi itu benar-benar situasi yang gawat, hampir saja identitasnya terbongkar oleh keberadaan Neon, dan kini ia masih memikirkan bagaimana cara menyamar yang baik,<p>

"Adia, apa kau mendengarku?", tanya Kuroro lagi, ia terlihat sedikit gusar, namun ketika Kurapika menoleh dan melemparkan tatapan dari mata birunya yang polos, Kuroro hanya bisa menghela nafas,

"Setelah ini, kita mau kemana?", Kuroro mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan baik,

"Makan, dan mencari tempat menginap, apa lagi?", Kurapika bertanya balik melalui notesnya,

"Baiklah, ayo", ujar pemuda itu sambil menarik tangan gadis itu, menuju ke sebuah restoran yang kelihatannya menarik, Kurapika hanya menghela nafas dan mengikuti pemuda itu.

Satu jam kemudian, mereka pun telah selesai makan malam, dan sedang dalam pencarian tempat menginap, malam ini benar-benar sulit, dan keduanya benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat.

* * *

><p>Keduanya lalu memilih hotel yang cukup bagus untuk menginap malam ini, dan Kuroro sendiri yang menyewanya, sebuah kamar dengan dua tempat tidur,<p>

"Hei, Adia-", panggil pemuda itu, sang gadis hanya duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan yang nyaris kosong, Kuroro menyadarinya tapi ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Apa kau tahu apa yang pekerjaanku sebelumnya? Rekeningku memiliki nilai yang tidak bisa dibilang rata-rata, jadi aku ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan untuk mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu", ia bertanya pelan, Kurapika pun menoleh dan menatap pemuda itu dari samping, memperhatikan bagaimana helaian-helaian rambut itu jatuh membingkai wajahnya yang pucat, dengan wajah bingung,

_Sekarang apa yang harus kukatakan..._, ia bertanya dalam hati, ia benar-benar sudah tidak punya lagi stok alibi untuk menutupi hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya dan ia mulai tersenyum tipis sambil menuliskan pikirannya itu dalam notes-nya,

"Orangtuamu memiliki sebuah perusahaan, kau putra tunggal mereka, jadi kau mewarisi semuanya", Kuroro membaca tulisan gadis itu dengan wajah datar, ia menghela nafas sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri diatas tempat tidurnya,

"Hn..tidak heran aku memilih untuk bepergian bersamamu...kehidupan seperti itu..benar-benar membosankan", ia menyebutkan opininya, Kurapika hanya tersenyum bingung, sambil merutuki kebohongannya yang kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa jam terakhir ini,

"Hei Adia, apa benar kita hanya berteman?", tanya Kuroro spontan, Kurapika terdiam dalam keterkejutannya mendengar hal tersebut,

"Yah, aku hanya berpikir bahwa tidak masuk akal jika dua orang yang berlainan jenis akan bepergian bersama, kan?", ujar pemuda itu berusaha mengemukakan ketidaklogisan yang ia temukan dalam ceritanya.

Sayangnya, Kurapika menolak menjawab hal tersebut dan memilih untuk langsung naik keatas kasurnya dan menutup selimut dan matanya, sebab, hanya ada satu penjelasan paling masuk akal untuk hal ini, dan ia secara pribadi menolak untuk mengiyakannya, bahwa dua orang teman yang berlainan jenis dan bepergian bersama-sama, akan memasuki fase baru dalam hubungan pertemanan mereka, dan fase itu disebut...berpacaran.

* * *

><p>AN: it took me quite long to update this, but I hope you guys still wants to keep up~

oh, and one more thing,

**Pearl-san**, I used the name of Adia, instead of Lucia, based on your advice hehehe :)


	3. Reminder

Everyoneee~

This is the third chapter of Everything I Own: 2012, and it's purely written of my imagination

It's basically made of a song with same title, as I recalled it correctly, performed by Vanessa Hudgens as a soundtrack of a movie called Bandslam.

But, due to some reason here and there, it turns out to being like this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Hunter x Hunter and all its characters belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Rating**: T for possible swearing

**Genre**: Friendship, Adventure, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, etc

**Warning**: OOC-ness, Female Kurapika, Canon, Typos, Epic-ness, etc

**Remember, this is not exactly like the English one**

**No free silent reader, pay with a review**

* * *

><p><strong>Everything I Own: 2012<strong>

Chapter 3—**Reminder****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Flashback]<strong>

Kedua orang itu berjalan berdampingan menuju sebuah hotel berbintang 5 atau mungkin lebih, yang bernama Wistakle.

Ya, suatu kebetulan yang tidak begitu menyenangkan mengingat beberapa bulan sebelumnya, di hotel yang sama, gadis itu menculik sang pemuda, dan sekarang mereka kembali ke hotel yang sama, lagi, tapi, tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini mereka terlihat cukup berdamai, bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang karyawan hotel yang bertugas membukakan pintu, dan mempersilahkan keduanya masuk.

Ia melihat ke arah sepasang anak manusia itu dengan pandangan kagum yang sedikit berlebihan, mengira kalau keduanya adalah tamu penting yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, dan berada di daerah ini untuk urusan yang sangat berkelas, dan tentunya, singkat.

Sesampainya mereka di lobi hotel, Kurapika sedikit menarik mantel panjang yang dikenakan Kuroro, sebuah isyarat yang menandakan ia ingin bicara dengan pemuda itu, Kuroro pun berbalik dan menghadap pada gadis itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, lalu menunggu dengan sabar sementara Kurapika menuliskan isi kepalanya dalam _notes_ yang dibawanya, sebelum kemudian ia perlihatkan pada pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu,

"Hn, jadi kau ingin membayar hotelnya sendiri?", ujar Kuroro seusai membaca tulisan di _notes_ itu,

"Kau memang seorang teman yang baik, Adia, aku senang mendengarnya-", Kuroro tersenyum tipis sambil membelai rambut Kurapika, yang masih terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi, sehingga ia hanya menatap Kuroro dengan mata _aquamarine_-nya yang bulat dan dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya,

"Tapi kurasa itu tidak perlu, karena aku masih memiliki _credit card_ dan aku ingat tanda tanganku", jawab Kuroro dengan nada final diakhir kalimat, Kurapika membelalakkan matanya dengan penuh keterkejutan, seiring dengan semakin besarnya tanda tanya didalam kepalanya,

_Dia benar-benar hilang ingatan kan?_, gadis itu bergumam sunyi di dalam hatinya, dan tentu saja itu tidak akan menghasilkan jawaban apapun selain kebingungan lebih lanjut, sementara fisik gadis itu masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya dan membiarkan pemuda itu berjalan menuju resepsionis untuk _check-in_.

.

.

Kurapika terhenyak dari lamunannya yang panjang saat mendapati Kuroro telah kembali kesisinya, dengan sebuah kartu ditangannya, yang dikenali gadis itu sebagai kunci pintu kamar hotel, wajah gadis itu terlihat bingung, namun ia tentu masih sangat sadar kalau ia adalah seorang tuna wicara saat ini, sehingga ia tak mungkin bertanya dengan menggunakan mulut dan suaranya,

"Ada apa, Adia?", tanya sang pemuda ketika menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah gadis itu,

Kurapika masih tidak bereaksi, sampai pemuda itu menaruh kunci tersebut ditelapak tangannya yang terlihat cukup kecil jika dibandingkan dengan milik pemuda itu, dan saat pandangan Kurapika berpindah dari Kuroro menuju kunci ditangannya, ia segera menaruh kunci tersebut dibelakang _notes_-nya dan menuliskan sesuatu diatas kertas itu,

"Kau mempertanyakan kenapa hanya ada satu kunci, meskipun ada kita berdua?", Kuroro mengulangi tulisan itu dengan bahasanya sendiri,

Kemudian ia menaruh ibu jari dan telunjuk kanannya di dagunya dan menopang tangan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya, sebuah gestur berpikir, Kurapika hanya menatapnya dingin, jelas sekali ia tahu kalau pemuda ini bercanda, dan berlagak perlu berpikir, meski kenyataannya, tidak.

"Hn, bagaimana ya-", Kuroro memulai jawabannya,

"Kau mempunyai kesulitan dalam mengatakan sesuatu, jadi anggap saja aku mengkhawatir satu-satunya kenalanku", ia berargumen penuh logika,

Oh iya, kalau menurut logika, argumennya sangat tepat, tapi jika dikaitkan dengan status mereka—YANG SEBENARNYA—maka itu sangat salah, terlalu salah, bahkan sangat terlarang, dan tidak ada yang lebih mengetahui makna kata "sangat terlarang" itu daripada Kurapika sendiri, sehingga ia hanya menghadiahi pemuda itu dengan mata terbelalak dan wajah bertanya-tanya, seakan ia akan bertanya, 'bagaimana kau bisa berpikir begitu' seandainya ia bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, hanya saja, kita semua tahu bahwa kenyataannya tidak begitu bukan?

Sesampainya mereka di koridor yang menuju kamar hotel mereka, kepala gadis itu masih saja tertunduk malu, memikirkan bagaimana mungkin dia, dan pemuda itu, yang sebelumnya merupakan musuh besarnya, bisa berakhir dikamar hotel yang sama, sebagai teman, tapi, berapa kalipun gadis itu mencoba mendesak otaknya untuk menjawab, tingkat keberuntungannya masih terlalu sedikit untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari sana.

.

.

Saat keduanya memasuki kamar hotel dengan twin bed itu, gadis itu langsung duduk di tepi salah satu tempat tidur yang berada disamping kamar mandi, sementara Kuroro langsung memasuki kamar mandi dan membasuh dirinya lebih dulu.

Kurapika terdiam dan merenung sendiri, mencoba menyusun kembali setiap detik yang pernah ia habiskan bersama pemuda itu, dulu saat masih menjadi musuh, hingga saat ini, ketika ia bangun dan menjadi seorang gadis bisu bernama Adia.

Ia ingat bagaimana semua ini bermula 5 tahun yang lalu, ketika terjadi pembantaian Kuruta, saat itu, oleh ibunya yang telah kehilangan bola mata dan sekarat, Kurapika diberi mantra, ya, ia diberi mantra untuk bisa menjadi seorang pemuda secara fisik, dan entah karena sebab apa, Kurapika tidak mampu mengingatnya selama ini,

"Hn, berarti tadi aku tidak berubah menjadi wanita, melainkan kembali, menjadi wanita", ia berujar sunyi, kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi untuk bisa mengingat hal-hal yang terlupakan lainnya.

Kemudian ia mencoba ikut serta dalam ujian hunter setengah tahun yang lalu, dan berteman dengan Gon, Killua, dan Leorio, ya, mereka adalah teman pertamanya sejak pembantaian sukunya, saat ia dihadapkan pada kekerasan dunia yang membuatnya nyaris tidak bisa percaya pada apapun dan siapapun, mereka datang seperti hujan yang turun diakhir musim gugur yang kering, membasahi bunga-bunga yang hampir layu dan membuatnya berkembang lagi.

Lalu disinilah dia sekarang, bekerja untuk seorang mafia bernama Light Nostrad, yang memintanya menjaga putrinya yang bernama Neon, seorang gadis biasa berkemampuan meramal dan seorang kolektor organ tubuh, kemudian ia sampai di Yorkshin, mengikuti pelelangan besar antar mafia, dan bertemu dengan Laba-laba.

Dia sudah hampir mencapai kemenangannya atas Laba-laba, saat menghabisi dua dari 13 anggota kelompok pencuri itu, tapi jalannya cukup sulit, mengingat saat pertarungannya dengan sang pimpinan Laba-laba ia nyaris kalah, kalau saja meteor sial itu tidak melesat kearah mereka, dan menghancurkan semuanya, membuat ia bisu sementara pemuda itu kehilangan ingatannya, sehingga ia terjebak dalam kebohongan besar demi menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri.

.

.

Kurapika menghela nafas saat menyadari kalau ia telah selesai menyusun runtutan peristiwa demi peristiwa yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya, kemudian saat ia mendengar suara pintu bergeser dari arah sampingnya, ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu sudah selesai mandi dan sekarang adalah gilirannya.

Namun saat ia melihat pemuda itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian kasual dan rambut yang masih setengah basah, ia tertegun sebentar, menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong seperti gadis belia naïf yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan memandangi poster idolanya yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya.

Menyadari hal ini, Kurapika segera mengutuk dirinya atas tindakannya yang menurutnya sangat konyol dan gila, lalu gadis berambut keemasan itu menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba kembali ke alam realitas, kemudian berdiri dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

Namun sesampainya ia disana, ia malah terdiam lagi, mematung dibalik pintu kamar mandi sembari menghirup aroma yang tersisa diruangan tersebut, dan saat tersadar ia semakin mengutuki dirinya, mencoba menepis keberadaan pemuda itu dari dalam pikirannya, dan mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya.

Lalu gadis itu menyalakan _shower_, dan membiarkan tetesan demi tetesan air yang bersuhu sedang itu membasuhnya, membuatnya tenggelam dalam sensasi relaks untuk sementara waktu.

Seusai mandi dan berpakaian lengkap, Kurapika tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mengeringkan rambutnya sedikit lagi dan langsung merebah diatas tempat tidur yang ia pilih, membiarkan dirinya terlelap begitu saja diatas tempat tidur berbahan lateks itu.

**[End of Flashback]**

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di markas Genei Ryodan, dimana para anggota sedang berkumpul pada malam menjelang pagi itu, terjadi sebuah diskusi diantara para anggota yang disebabkan oleh ketidakhadiran sang pimpinan meski mereka diminta berkumpul oleh yang bersangkutan sejak sore kemarin.<p>

"Hei, Shal, apa kau yakin Danchou akan datang, ini sudah hampir satu hari sejak waktu yang dijanjikan olehnya", ujar pria tanpa alis yang mengenakan pakaian seperti penduduk Mesir bernama Phinks,

"Eh, aku mendengarnya dari Danchou sendiri, katanya dia ingin kita berkumpul disini", ujar Shalnark membela diri,

"Hmm...kalau dipikir-pikir, itu Danchou atau si badut gila yang memberitahumu?", tanya gadis berambut violet bernama Machi dengan gesturnya yang dingin, hari ini ia sedang mengenakan kimono pendek tanpa lengan dengan celana pendeknya, rambutnya diikat dengan _messy-look_,

"Yah, aku juga berpikir soal itu tapi...Hisoka tidak akan menggunakan nomor Danchou kan?", balas pemuda berambut pirang pasir itu mempertahankan dirinya, lagi, dari berbagai ancaman yang datang dari rekan-rekannya itu, hanya saja, ia benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan hal apapun yang mampu menunda kedatangan pimpinan mereka sampai selama ini, kecuali...

"Mungkinkah..?", gumam Shalnark tiba-tiba yang memecah keheningan dan membuat seluruh anggota Laba-laba memusatkan perhatian mereka pada pemuda itu,

"Apa yang ada dikepalamu, Shalnark?", ujar Feitan sinis, Shalnark menelan ludah dengan perasaan yang sangat kompleks, sedemikan kompleksnya sampai ia terlihat cemas,

"Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa kupikirkan dalam masalah ini...si pengguna rantai", Shalnark berkata dengan nada ragu, seakan ia sendiri tidak ingin meyakini perkataannya barusan, tapi pimpinan mereka adalah orang yang sangat sulit dicari, mereka saja hanya bisa menemuinya kalau ia sendiri yang menampakkan diri, namun entah mengapa soal si pengguna rantai ini tidak benar-benar bisa hilang dari pemikirannya jika membahas alasan ketidakhadiran Danchou mereka saat ini.

* * *

><p>Kembali ke hotel tempat sepasang anak manusia itu berada sejak malam tadi, fajar telah tiba dan cahaya yang menyelinap dari balik jendela kamar yang tertutup gordyn tipis itu telah membangunkan sang pemuda, yang segera bangkit dan merenggangkan tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk.<p>

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, kemudian memendarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan itu, dan sorotnya berubah saat mencapai sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang tengah terlelap dengan begitu damai, selimut tebal menutupi tubuh hingga kebahunya, ia tertegun sebentar, lalu menggaruk bagian belakan kepalanya yang tidak gatal, wajahnya terlihat bingung,

"Siapa...gadis ini?", ia bergumam pelan.

* * *

><p>Kurapika lagi-lagi merasa seseorang menguncang-guncang tubuhnya dengan gerakan pelan, ia membuka kedua matanya yang terasa sangat berat, dan terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya saat mendapati orang yang semalam membangunkannya di tebing bebatuan tak bertuan itu, sekarang membangunkannya lagi,<p>

"K-Kuroro?", Kurapika berujar bingung, iapun mendorong tubuhnya mundur dan bangkit sambil bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur,

Pemuda itu terlihat kebingungan, "Kau ini kenapa, itukah cara baru menguap, sedikit menggerakkan bibir seolah sedang bicara tapi tanpa suara?", tanya pemuda itu bertubi-tubi, sementara yang ditanya masih setengah sadar,

Tapi setelah ingat kalau suaranya menghilang sejak bangun seusai senja kemarin, ia segera mengambil _notes_-nya yang ia taruh di meja kecil disamping tempat tidur, dan menuliskan sesuatu untuk dibaca pemuda itu,

"Kau bertanya aku kenapa?", ujar Kuroro mengeraskan pembacaannya akan tulisan di kertas itu, Kurapika mengangguk setuju,

"Tunggu, maksudmu...kita saling kenal?", tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah bingung, sambil menunjuk kearah dirinya sendiri dan kearah gadis itu,

Tapi Kurapika lebih bingung lagi, ia mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya kearah kanan, memandangi wajah Kuroro dengan mata yang menyiratkan kebingungan, kemudian Kurapika menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus pada mata _onyx_ pemuda itu dengan pandangan serius, lalu ia mulai menulis sesuatu dalam _notes_-nya,

"Apa yang...kuingat?", Kuroro mengulang kalimat yang tertulis dalam lembaran itu, Kurapika mengangguk dengan ekspresi datar setengah frustasi mewarnai wajahnya,

"Baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya, kalau kau memberitahuku siapa namamu", jawab Kuroro singkat, Kurapika meniup rambut yang jatuh di depan wajahnya hingga mereka kembali ke tempatnya semula, sedikit kesal mengingat sikap menyebalkan Kuroro telah kembali, dan pemuda _gentle_ semalam telah hilang entah kemana.

Gadis itu lalu kembali menuliskan namanya di dalam _notes_ itu, kali ini ia harus merancang semua dengan baik, sedikitnya mengantisipasi jika hal ini terjadi lagi besok pagi, dimana ia bangun dan mendapati Kuroro melupakan kejadian yang terjadi pada hari sebelumnya.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, dan gadis itu sudah menyelesaikan tulisannya, ia juga memutuskan untuk mengubah namanya, karena Adia terkesan terlalu feminin untuk gadis seperti dirinya.

"_Namamu Kuroro, dan aku adalah Domino, teman seperjalananmu"_

"_Kita adalah pengembara, tidak menetap"_

"_Sore kemarin, kita mengalami kecelakaan" _

"_Aku kehilangan suaraku, dan kau kehilangan ingatanmu"_

* * *

><p>AN: fyuuuuh, at last I can update this, Hooray for meee! *pom-pom dance*

Actually, started from this chapter, it sounds to get a looong way different from the original one

Cause, well, I'd like to make some changed, and make some experiment, hehehe

Anyway, I never got bored telling this,

Don't forget to review, cause the best gift you readers could give to us, are your precious reviews

It builds up the spirit to keep writing, and a reminder to get better next time

Tschus~


	4. Another Town

_Everyoneee~_

_This is the forth chapter of Everything I Own: 2012, and it's purely written of my imagination_

_It's basically made of a song with same title, as I recalled it correctly, performed by Vanessa Hudgens as a soundtrack of a movie called Bandslam._

_But, due to some reason here and there, it turns out to being like this one._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Hunter x Hunter and all its characters belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei_

_**Rating**: T for possible swearing_

_**Genre**: Friendship, Adventure, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, etc_

_**Warning**: OOC-ness, Female Kurapika, Canon, Typos, Epic-ness, etc_

_**Remember, this is not exactly like the English one**_

_**No free silent reader, pay with a review**_

* * *

><p><strong>Everything I Own: 2012<strong>

**Chapter 4—**Another Town****

Kaoru Hiiyama

2012

* * *

><p>Pagi hari yang cerah dan penuh dengan kesibukan di kota metropolitan bernama Yorkshin.<p>

Kesibukan di kota itu nampaknya juga ikut mempengaruhi sepasang anak muda yang berada di hotel Wistakle dan memulai pagi mereka dengan perkenalan diantara mereka untuk kesekian kalinya, dan kali ini, Kurapika memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama palsunya yang pertama, Adia, karena satu dan lain hal.

Kurapika menghela nafas lelah, sambil mengurut dadanya, rutinitasnya berubah sejak hari dimana ia memutuskan untuk bertarung dengan sesosok manusia bernama Kuroro Lucilfer dan mengalami bencana besar yang menghilangkan suaranya, dan menghapus masa lalu pemuda itu.

Kalau dahulu ia bangun pagi, bersih-bersih, lalu memakai anting dan sarapan pagi, sekarang ia harus memulai setiap paginya dengan menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu soal siapa dirinya dan bagaimana hubungan mereka, dan, berhubung ia kehilangan suaranya, maka ia harus menarasikan semua itu dalam bentuk tulisan, dan sekarang terjadi sebuah masalah:

Lembar terakhir _notes_-nya sudah berisi tulisan sejak kemarin.

Kuroro menoleh pada gadis berambut pirang yang duduk ditepi tempat tidur dengan kepala tertunduk itu, nampaknya perhatiannya tertuju bukan, terpusat pada sebuah benda kecil berwarna putih dengan bahan kertas yang berada dipangkuannya itu, sebab, sejak tadi ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang gadis namun ia tetap tak bergeming,

"Hei, Adia", sapa pemuda itu akhirnya, sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk disamping sang gadis, merasa namanya dipanggil, gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh sedikit, namun ia kembali termenung meratapi notes kesayangannya sudah hampir habis terpakai,

"Ada apa denganmu?", tanya Kuroro tenang, Kurapika hanya menghela nafas pelan, mencoba untuk tak terlihat terlalu emosional, ia tak berkata apapun, hanya menyodorkan _notes_-nya kehadapan Kuroro, pemuda itu tersenyum,

"Kau mulai kehabisan benda ini?", katanya lembut, gadis itu menoleh, tidak habis pikir betapa pekanya pemuda itu, meski ia berharap yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

Kurapika mengangguk pelan,

"Hn, sepertinya aku benar", Kuroro membuat kesimpulan, dengan gestur yang membuat Kurapika tersenyum tipis, beberapa lama, namun kemudian ia mengerutkan keningnya, tepat saat ia mengingat bahwa ini semua terdengar konyol, benar-benar konyol, karena ia baru saja menurunkan tingkat kesinisannya pada manusia picik, licik, dan menyebalkan bernama Kuroro Lucilfer, yah, musuh besarnya, oh, itu tidak boleh di tolerir, tidak dalam hidupnya.

Kurapika menghela nafas kuat-kuat, ia menyesali sikap lembutnya pada pemuda itu, tapi semua sudah terjadi, dan ia tak mungkin mengulangnya lagi.

* * *

><p>"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita sarapan pagi?", tawar pemuda itu ramah, Kurapika kaget sekali karena ia baru saja melamun, namun gadis itu beruntung karena ia tak mampu bersuara, sehingga ia tidak terdengar seperti orang bodoh yang baru tersentak dari lamunannya.<p>

Gadis itu merasakan lapar yang cukup kuat untuk membuatnya terdengar konyol dengan perut keroncongan, ia lalu menatap Kuroro dengan pandangan penuh arti yang sebenarnya menunjukkan persetujuannya soal ide pemuda itu untuk makan bersama, dan karena ia sudah kehabisan kertas untuk ditulisi, maka Kurapika tak punya pilihan lain kecuali memakai tehnik isyarat mata, dan itu tentu karena ia juga tidak yakin pemuda itu adalah seorang pembaca gerakan bibir yang baik jika ia berniat menggunakan isyarat yang satu itu.

Begitulah, akhirnya pemuda itu bisa memahami maksud sang gadis dan mereka pergi ke sebuah restoran minimalis bernuansa retro tahun 80-an, untuk sarapan bersama.

Kedua orang itu sama-sama memandangi menu ditangan mereka masing-masing, kelihatannya mereka tidak begitu berselera, namun, berhubung sudah masuk, maka tak ada pilihan lain selain memesan,

"Hn, aku pesan _continental breakfast_ saja, dengan _black café_, bagaimana denganmu?", Kuroro berujar sambil menutup buku menu-nya, Kurapika tersenyum dari balik buku tersebut, yang ia tidak tahu kenapanya,

"Adia", panggil pemuda itu, gadis itu merasa terpanggil dan menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya,

"Ini", Kuroro berujar sambil menghamparkan buku menunya sendiri diatas meja, yang ia putar kearah Kurapika,

"Tunjuklah menu yang kau inginkan, biar aku saja yang memesankannya untukmu", pemuda itu berujar lagi, Kurapika terdiam selama beberapa saat karena terkejut atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya, nampaknya benaknya belum bisa menerima perlakuan baik Kuroro pada dirinya begitu saja, ia masih menyangkalnya, menyangkal kebaikannya, karena bagaimanapun juga, semua ini terlihat begitu semu bagi dirinya, sebab ia tahu, kalau Kuroro tak akan seperti ini jika bukan karena dia hilang ingatan.

Namun akhirnya ia pasrah juga, toh saat ini ia sedang lapar, dan kebetulan yang mengejutkan bahwa notes-nya habis, sehingga ia mau tidak mau harus menerima semua bantuan yang ditawarkan pemuda ini pada dirinya.

"Selamat pagi, sudah siap memesan?", tanya seorang pelayan, Kuroro tersenyum tipis padanya,

"Ya, dua _continental breakfast_, satu _black café_, dan satu _Darjeling tea_, terima kasih", katanya singkat, gadis pelayan itu mencatatnya dengan baik,

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar", katanya sambil melenggang pergi, meninggalkan kedua orang tadi dalam keheningan semu selama beberapa saat.

"Hn, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi membeli buku catatan baru untukmu", Kuroro memulai pembicaraan mereka, Kurapika menghentikan aktivitas bersantapnya dan menoleh pada pemuda itu sambil tersenyum,

"Jadi menurutmu itu ide yang bagus?", tanya Kuroro singkat, Kurapika hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis,

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita sepakat-", jawab Kuroro pelan, mungkin karena ia sedang bicara pada gadis bisu, lebih baik untuk tidak bersuara terlalu keras, menurutnya.

* * *

><p>"Danchou?", ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang pasir yang sepertinya sedang berjalan melalui meja keduanya, pemuda itu menoleh kearah Kuroro dan Kurapika yang sedang duduk berhadapan dan baru saja menghabiskan sarapan mereka,<p>

"Adia, kau mengenalnya?", Kuroro berbisik pelan kearah Kurapika yang menggeleng perlahan sambil menenggak ludahnya,

_Celaka, kenapa anggota Laba-laba bisa disini?_, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati,

"Namamu Kuroro Lucilfer bukan?", tanya pemuda itu lagi, dan Kuroro hampir saja menjawab 'ya' kalau saja Kurapika tidak segera bertindak, dengan berpura-pura hendak berdiri dan menuju tempat cuci tangan, namun pingsan begitu ia beranjak dari meja,

_Duh, sakit_, keluhnya dalam hati karena ia baru saja membiarkan dirinya jatuh terbanting diatas lantai, yang untungnya terbuat dari kayu,

"Adia!", seru pemuda berambut hitam itu, ia bergegas menuju tempat gadis itu dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk kemudian ia sandarkan di pangkuannya,

"Bisakah kita bicara lain waktu?", ia bertanya pada pemuda yang tadi menyapanya, Shalnark, pemuda itu, nampak keheranan meski ia yakin sekali kalau pemuda dihadapannya ini adalah Danchou-nya,

"Ya, tentu, mungkin besok, ditempat ini", katanya, namun Kuroro nampaknya terlalu sibuk dalam kepanikannya mengurusi gadis-nya, ia segera saja mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan menggendongnya _bridal style_,

"Baiklah, temui aku besok, disini", katanya singkat, lalu pemuda itu membawa gadis ditangannya, dan bergegas menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Kurapika, yang sebenarnya tidak pingsan sungguhan, bangun tak lama kemudian,

"Adia, kau baik-baik saja?", tanya pemuda itu, Kurapika mengangguk lemah, meski dalam hati ia mengutuk perbuatannya ini, karena bagaimanapun, Kurapika adalah seseorang yang sangat mengagungkan nilai moral, dan ideologi di kepalanya itu sangat bertentangan dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, yaitu menipu, berpura-pura, dan sebagainya, sesuatu yang membuat Kurapika bahkan sanggup mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Hening, ya, nampaknya keheningan tercipta begitu saja diantara mereka, karena baik Kurapika dan Kuroro sama-sama tidak memiliki bahan pembicaraan, ya, kecuali soal notes-nya, karena Kuroro berjanji akan membelikannya notes baru, dan sedikitnya Kurapika ingin menagih hal itu.<p>

Gadis bermata biru itu berjalan kearah sang pemuda dengan membawa _notes_-nya yang sudah penuh, lalu ia menyodorkannya kehadapan pemuda itu,

"Hn, ada apa Adia?", tanya Kuroro lembut, gadis itu tak menjawab, hanya menyodorkan benda putih itu kehadapan Kuroro dan memberinya tatapan yang penuh arti, lantas, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis,

"Aku ingat, kita harus membeli buku baru untuk menggantikan bukumu itu kan?", tanya sang pemuda dengan tenang, gadis itu mengangguk tanpa senyuman, ya, kali ini, dan untuk seterusnya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bersikap bodoh dihadapan pemuda yang jelas-jelas merupakan musuh besarnya ini, Kuroro.

Yah, akhirnya mereka pergi ke sebuah toko buku, membeli notes baru untuk gadis itu.

"Yang ini bagaimana?", tanya Kuroro sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku bermodel simpel dengan sampul berwarna biru tua, Kurapika tersenyum, lalu mengangguk, namun sedetik kemudian ia mempertanyakan keputusannya, hei, bukankah tadi ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak beramah-tamah dengan pemuda ini, lalu kenapa dia malah tersenyum? Oh, Kurapika sudah merasa kehilangan akal sehatnya saat ini.

Kurapika menghabiskan malam itu untuk menuliskan beberapa naskah, ya, besok pagi mungkin adalah waktu yang sangat tepat untuk pergi dari kota ini, ya, bagaimanapun dengan pertemuan tadi pagi, maka sudah pasti Laba-laba akan melacaknya, dan itu akan sangat berbahaya, untuk dirinya tentu, dan mungkin juga untuk pemuda yang sedang terlelap di tempat tidur di dekatnya ini.

Oleh sebab itulah, maka ia harus merancang beberapa naskah, yang besok pagi akan ia tunjukkan pada Kuroro sebagai pembuka ingatannya, atau lebih tepatnya sebagai keterangan paginya, ya, rutinitas barunya tentu.

* * *

><p>Sementara di markas Laba-laba, Shalnark yang masih merasa yakin kalau orang yang ditemuinya di restoran sarapan pagi tadi adalah Kuroro, mencoba mencari tahu tentang keduanya, pemuda dan gadis itu, dan satu hal yang dapat ia duga muncul di situs hunter bagian pencarian orang: yaitu bahwa gadis bernama Adia tidak ada yang benar-benar memiliki penampilan seperti gadis yang pingsan tadi.<p>

"Hei Shal, kau sedang mencari apa?", tanya Machi tiba-tiba yang sebenarnya muncul entah darimana pula,

"Heh, aku hanya sedang mencari informasi tentang orang", balas Shalnark kikuk, ia sebenarnya cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Machi yang tiba-tiba,

"Orang? Tidak biasanya, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya Danchou?", wanita berambut violet itu berujar sinis, ia menatap Shalnark dengan matanya yang tajam, mencoba menggali informasi dari pemuda itu melalui ancaman yang biasa ia berikan, Shalnark, yang merasa terancam, menenggak ludahnya sendiri,

"Eh, itu...", ia berujar gugup, nampaknya usaha Machi sukses,

"Rupanya dugaanku benar ya, Shalnark?", Machi berkata lagi,

"I-iya, begitulah, hehe", Shalnark berusaha membela diri,

"Lalu, apa yang kau temukan?", ujar gadis itu dengan nada sinis,

"Tidak banyak, tidak ada malah, sepertinya gadis yang bersamanya pun tak memiliki identitas", Shalnark menjawab dengan nada tertekan,

"Oh, jadi tadi kau melihat Danchou bersama seorang gadis, seperti apa rupanya?", balas Machi lagi, entah kenapa ia ikut merasa penasaran dengan penemuan Shalnark tentang orang-yang-sepertinya-Danchou-mereka ini,

"Yah, seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek, dengan mata _cerulean_...", ujar Shalnark yang sepertinya terhenti karena ia tersentak oleh keterangannya sendiri, dilain pihak, Machi pun ikut mengerti tentang siapa sosok yang dimaksud oleh Shalnark ini,

"Mungkinkah...", gumam gadis itu pelan, ia tidak ingin membuatnya terdengar meyakinkan,

"Sepertinya kita memikirkan satu orang", balas Shalnark singkat, Machi mengangguk, sebab, hanya ada satu sosok dikepala mereka yang cocok dengan ciri-ciri tersebut dan memiliki kemungkinan untuk berada disekitar Danchou mereka,

_Si pengguna rantai..._, bisik keduanya dalam hati masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Di tempat lain, tepatnya tempat Kuroro dan Kurapika menginap, keduanya bangun pagi, secara bersamaan (dimana itu merupakan hal yang sangat jarang terjadi), lantas, saat Kuroro mempertanyakan soal dirinya dan mereka, dengan mudah Kurapika mampu menjawabnya.<p>

"Kenapa kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali?", tanya Kuroro bingung, Kurapika, dengan buku barunya, menjawabnya,

"Aku sudah bilang kan, semalam ada telpon mengenai ibumu, jadi kita harus berangkat secepatnya", tulis gadis itu dalam buku barunya, entah kenapa ia merasa senang bisa memiliki buku baru,

"Hn, baiklah, aku mengerti", jawab Kuroro tenang, lalu keduanya pun memasuki kereta, dan menggunakan angkutan umum itu untuk pergi ke kota berikutnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** HYAAAAAAA~~~ I UPDATE THIS! OMG!_

_It's almost like forever after the last time!_

_But I finally can update this, and I'm so happy!_

_Though, I'm not too satisfied with the result_

_But, I hope you guys could like it!_

_Happy Saturday!_


End file.
